Code Cousins
by WitheringNight
Summary: Sissy's cousins have arrived at Kadic Academy and boy are they causing a lot of mixed feelings among the boy population. And one especially with our blonde and purple cat Odd. What will happen? Oh and there is a surprise Main Character/ OC pairing later.
1. The Arrival

**ThinkInsideOut: Hello and this is my first ever CODE LYOKO FANFIC! YAY! I still love this show…good times…good times. Anyways, I hope you enjoy it.**

* * *

><p><strong>Code Cousins<strong>

**Chapter 1- The Arrival**

**Odd's POV**

* * *

><p>It was lunch time and of course I was eating everything I could. Hey! Don't judge me…I love food, who wouldn't? Anyways, I was about to drink my juice when the doors to the cafeteria slammed open and Sissy her crew and two other girls walked in. Ignoring Sissy of course I looked at the other two girls with her. One had blonde curly hair and the other had brown curly hair, and they were twins as far as I could tell.<p>

"I wonder who those two girls are" Ulrich wondered aloud. I looked at him.

"And I wonder why they're with Sissy?" I added.

"Are you guys talking about the two girls with Sissy?" Yumi asked sitting down at the table.

"Yeah, who are they?" I asked while drinking my juice.

"I heard that they're Sissy's cousins from Europe I think" She answered. I looked back at the two girls and the girl with the brown hair looked back at me, we stared at each other and then she smiled and waved. I waved back.

"Don't tell me you're going to try and talk to them like you did with Sissy's pen pal?" Ulrich commented. I glared at him.

"No! I don't even know them" I said.

"You didn't know Brynga and that didn't stop you" Yumi said. I stared at her before continuing to eat my food.

"Anyways, it looks like we're all about to meet them, cause here comes Sissy" Jeremie said speaking up for the first time since he sat down. He must've taken a break from the whole "Aelita" thing, for the first time ever.

"These people are nothing of importance, but daddy said that I have to introduce you two to everyone, this is Ulrich, Yumi, Jeremy, and Odd, though the only one of importance is Ulrich of course" Sissy said. I watched as her cousins stare at her strangely, I snickered. Sissy glared at me.

"What do you think you're laughing at?" She asked. I shook my head.

"Nothing…" I said through my laughter. Her two cousins grinned.

"Anyways…these are" Sissy began before being interrupted.

"I think we can introduce ourselves Sissy" The girl with the brown hair said before turning to us with a smile.

"My name is Antoinette" She said.

"And my name is Amelia, but please call me Amy" The other girl said.

"Are you guy's twins?" I asked.

"Of course they're twins! Are you that blind?" Sissy asked.

"Um…Sissy when you first met us you didn't even realize we were twins until we had to tell you, three times" Antoinette said. I chuckled and so did the others.

"Humph!" Was all Sissy said before she walked away.

"Are we done?" Amy called out.

"Yes!" Sissy yelled back. She raised an eyebrow before looking at her sister who was grinning.

"How are you two related to her of all people?" Yumi asked.

"I think there was a mix up in our family's history that caused our family to be mixed with hers" Amy said.

"It's rather sad if you think about it" Antoinette said in mock sadness. I like these girls.

"Do you guys want to sit with us?" I asked. Antoinette, who was standing next to me, looked at me and smiled. That's the first time I noticed that she had green eyes.

"Thank you, but no thanks, we have to go to our dorm room to unpack our things" She said. Of course….

"But, maybe we can arrange something tomorrow" She added.

"Alright" I said. She nodded before she and her sister waved us goodbye and walked away, I stared at them **(Me: More specifically Antoinette)** as they walked out of the cafeteria. I think I was in a daze because I heard Jeremie yelling at me.

"Earth to Odd! Stop daydreaming and come on, Xana's attacking!" He yelled. I immediately jumped up and ran out of the cafeteria with him, though it seemed as if those twins **(Me: Again more specifically Antoinette)** were lodged inside my head. I liked it.

"The one good thing that comes with having Sissy at this school" I thought with a smile. This was going to be a good year.

* * *

><p><strong>Well, that's that, that's the first chapter…and the final one too.<strong>

…**.**

…**.**

…**.**

…**.**

**Sike! I wouldn't leave you guys with just one chapter and I personally don't like one-story chapters. Unless it's sad or depressing…or funny.**


	2. Code Festival Part 1

**ThinkInsideOut: I hope you enjoy this chapter for it might be long, or not.**

* * *

><p><strong>Code Cousins<strong>

**Chapter 2- Code Festival Part 1**

**Odd's POV**

* * *

><p>After our return trip to the past and meeting Antoinette and Amy again, though I wasn't complaining, I decided to go see what they were up to (Three days later of course). I saw them sitting by some tree near the track field. I walked up to them.<p>

"Hello ladies" I said. They looked up at me and waved.

"Hello Odd, how are you?" Antoinette asked with a smile and I felt myself smiling as well.

"Fine, how are you?" I asked.

"Good" She said.

"So…I was wondering if maybe one of you wanted to go with me to the festival with me tonight?" I asked. What was the festival? Didn't I tell you? No? Sorry…anyways, the festival is just like a carnival with the exception of the movie at 7:00.

"Well, I'm going with this boy in my first class, Derek" Amy said. I looked at Antoinette who looked like she was ignoring the conversation. Amy nudged her. She looked at her.

"What?" She asked.

"Will you go to the festival with Odd?" Amy asked. Antoinette looked at me.

"Me? Are you sure you don't want to ask someone else, someone you know better?" She asked.

"I was, but then I thought about you two and how I really want to get to know you…I mean you guys better" I said saying the last part quickly. If I wasn't looking the other way I would've seen Amy smirk while Antoinette blushed slightly before smiling.

"Sure, why not? It should be fun" She said. I smiled.

"Yeah, it will, I'll come and get you at 6" I said before waving good-bye and walking away. I felt strangely happier than usual. As I was thinking about that I bumped into someone and who other than the one and only Sissy.

"Watch where you're going!" She exclaimed. I raised an eyebrow.

"Watch where I'm going? Maybe, if you got Ulrich, or any other boy for that matter, out of your head for a moment then you wouldn't have bumped in to me" I retorted. She looked at me, shocked, before growling and walking away like usual.

"The festival's going to be awesome!" I heard Yumi exclaim nearby. I looked around the corner to see her, Ulrich, and Jeremie standing there. I walked over to them.

"Hey you guys!" I said.

"Hey Odd, where have you been?" Ulrich asked.

"I was talking to Antoinette and Amy" I said.

"Trying to get them to convert to your ways?" Yumi asked.

"No! I was actually asking if one of them wanted to go to the festival with me" I said.

"Really? And?" Ulrich asked.

"Well, Amy is going with some guy named Derek, but Antoinette said yes" I said.

"Are you sure you're not trying to go after them…or her?" Yumi asked crossing her arms. I scowled.

"No! I told you I don't know her….I mean them well!" I said.

"Calm down Odd, we're just teasing" Ulrich said chuckling.

"Anyways, all dating life and festivities aside, how's the whole virtualization thing coming along Einstein?" I asked Jeremie.

"I think that I almost got it, but I have to figure out some code first" He answered.

"And if you find out the code?" Ulrich said.

"Well, I might be able to virtualize Aelita into this world, but it's not exactly 100% certain of successfulness" He said.

"Well, I'm sure that you'll figure it out Einstein, but if you need me I'll be in my dorm" I said.

"Doing what?" Ulrich asked. I looked at him.

"Nothing much" I said.

"Figuring out what you're going to wear for Antoinette?" Yumi asked. I didn't look at her but decided to shake my head and walk away, I heard laughter behind me.

"Come on Odd, this is just one girl, why am I getting so worked up over one girl?" I wondered to myself. Ever since they got here, Antoinette has been practically the only thing on my mind, the way her eyes would soften when she smiled, and of course the smile itself, her laugh, her choice of clothing (kind of like Odd's clothing choice but more girly and blue), and other things as well.

"Ugh….I wonder what's wrong with me?" I thought to myself as I flung my dorm room door open, closed it, and jumped on my bed. Maybe I'm sick (Me: Lovesick that is). I then thought back to what Yumi said.

"It wouldn't be bad to date her, she doesn't seem like she would do anything that the other girls I've dated did" I mumbled. No! I won't do it….I can't do it. I don't want to get hurt again.

* * *

><p><strong>Code Festival<strong>

**Part 2**

**Antoinette's POV**

* * *

><p>It was already 5:00 when I heard a knock at my door, Amy was already gone, and since I was the only one in the room…I answered it. It was Odd.<p>

"Hi" I said smiling. I seemed to be doing that a lot lately.

"Hey, are you ready?" He asked. I nodded before turning off the lights, grabbing my purse, and locking the door before closing it.

"Let's go" I said before we started walking towards the festival grounds.

"I like your outfit" Odd said after a few moments. I raised an eyebrow.

"Thanks, I like yours as well" I said in return.

"Odd, why are you staring at me?" I asked him. He then looked shocked.

"H-How…" He started before I stopped him.

"I got the feeling that I was being looked at and since we're the only ones here…" I trailed off not feeling the need to finish that sentence.

"Oh…sorry" He said sheepishly.

"It's fine" I said. I really hope he isn't like the other boys I've dated (Which so far comes up to: 2), all they cared about was my family and my looks.

"We should be there right about now" Odd said and as soon as he said that we saw the festival grounds ahead of us. I smiled before grabbing his hand and dragging him along until we got to the gate.

"Whoa! Slow down!" He shouted. I stopped and smiled at him.

"Sorry" I said.

"It's alright, I'm just glad you didn't dislocate my shoulder" He said. I chuckled before I looked around. And of course the first people I see are Ulrich, Yumi, Jeremie, and Amy with her date.

"Do you want to go talk to them before we look around?" I asked Odd. He nodded before we started walking over to them.

"Hey you guys!" I said to them when we got close. They all turned around and waved.

"Hey, about time you guys got here, this is Derek" Amy said gesturing towards the boy standing next to her. I was about to say something before I noticed his shirt.

"You play Heavens on Earth?" I asked gesturing to his shirt. He smiled.

"Yeah, I like the second one, the amount of destruction was just right" He said. I laughed.

"Yeah, do you remember the part where the dude with the red shirt and blue hat was just standing in the street trying to get everyone else away?" I asked.

"Yeah! And that train cart was hurling towards him? I was literally yelling for him to move!" He said in between laughs.

"Um…What's Heavens on Earth?" Odd asked. Derek and I looked at him.

"It's only the best game in the whole galaxy" I said.

"Yeah! Destruction, Gore, Fighting, and all balanced with a little heaven" Derek said.

"My sister loves the game, I prefer Island of Mysteries instead" Amy said. Then Jeremie looked at her.

"You've played Island of Mysteries?" He said.

"Yeah, I've beaten it like five times" She said.

"Six" He said. She smirked.

"Did you figure out the code to get to the secret location behind the waterfall?" She asked. Jeremie smiled.

"Yep, on my first try" He said.

"Nice, you might be a worthy opponent Belpois" She said shaking his hand. I smiled.

"Well, it's been nice talking to you all, but Odd and I have some games to play that I'm going to beat him at" I said. Odd smirked.

"Yeah right! I bet you five dollars I'll beat you at the first game" He said.

"You're on! See you guys at the movie" I said to the others as Odd and I ran off. If I hadn't been thinking about something else I might have noticed that Derek was staring at me, and Odd who had noticed was slightly glaring at him, which I did catch.

"What's wrong?" I asked.

"Nothing, let's play" He said with a smile. And we played about 20 games up until 7:00 (Me: Antoinette won the five dollars) then we headed for the movie.

"That was fun" I said with a smile. In the middle of all the game playing Odd and I made a bet to whoever won the most games had to do something for the other and it could be anything and at any time the winner chose.

"You're only saying that because you won the bet, the first and the second one" He said with a pout.

"No, I actually had fun with you tonight Odd, you're…interesting" I said. He smiled.

"Thanks, I had fun with you too" He said. I smiled as we walked into the movie area.

"Ah! Odd and…Antoinette? Are you here with Odd?" My Uncle Delmas asked.

"Yep" I answered. He then looked at Odd.

"Has he been…gentleman-like?" He asked.

"Yes, he's been the perfect gentleman" I said.

"Ah, well then off you go, go get a seat before they're all filled up" He said ushering us along.

"I'm guessing you're not the goody-goody of the school" I said to Odd as we sat down. He smiled sheepishly.

"Well…you could say that" He said.

* * *

><p><strong>And this is where it ends…sorry this is five pages long (didn't realize it until I looked at the page number) so, I have to split it up into two parts. I hope you enjoyed this chapter though (If you read the whole thing).<strong>


	3. Code Festival Part 2

**ThinkInsideOut: Hi! And welcome to the second part of Code Festival. I hope you enjoy it.**

**A/N: This might be short…..or not.**

* * *

><p><strong>Code Cousins<strong>

**Chapter 3- Code Festival Part 2**

**Antoinette's POV**

* * *

><p>After we watched the movie, during which I fell asleep on Odd's shoulder and woke up in absolute embarrassment (And is still embarrassed) we decided to take the long way back to the school.<p>

"This was fun" He started. I looked at him.

"Yeah, it was….." I said. He then looked at me.

"You're glowing" He said after a moment or two. I raised an eyebrow.

"Figuratively or literally" I said.

"I'm not sure, but you look…really pretty" He said smiling a little. I smiled back.

"We should be at the school soon…" He said.

"Unfortunately…." I muttered. He must've heard me because he started smiling.

"Do you want me to walk you to your dorm?" He asked.

"You can, but are you sure you won't get into any trouble?" I asked.

"Maybe, but it doesn't matter as long as you get to your room safely, and besides I always get into trouble it's no big deal" He said. I chuckled.

"What's funny?" He asked.

"Oh…nothing at all…you are one interesting person Odd Della Robbia" I said as we entered through the school's gates.

"Thanks, so are you Miss Kingsley, I don't think I've ever met a girl who could beat me in five games in a row" He said.

"Well, I learned from my brother" I said.

"Who's your brother?" He asked.

"Alex Kingsley, he runs a game corporation…..Games Incorporated I think" I said. I saw Odd's eyes widen.

"That's your brother!" He exclaimed. I motioned for him to be quiet as we were walking through the halls.

"Yes, here's my form, I'll talk to you about it tomorrow" I said. He smiled before nodding. I chuckled again and gave him a hug and released him a moment later but not before telling him something.

"Thank you for a wonderful night Odd, we should do this again someday" I whispered before going into my room leaving a smiling and blushing boy outside it.

* * *

><p><strong>Odd's POV<strong>

* * *

><p>After all that and walking back to my dorm I realized how honestly tired I was…..which I didn't feel earlier with Antoinette. Hmm…..<p>

"Where were you?" I heard Ulrich say as soon as I entered the room. I thought he'd be asleep by now, I guess not.

"Antoinette and I decided to take the long way back here and then I walked her to her dorm" I said.

"Oh…." He said with a smirk. What?

"Do you perhaps…maybe…have a crush on Antoinette?" He asked. I stopped in my tracks and stared at him.

"I don't know" I said honestly. He raised an eyebrow.

"Well, I'm just going to warn you of something" He started. Warn me of what?

"What?" I asked.

"Oh nothing, just that I know about five boys who do and would ask her out" He said. I gritted my teeth.

"Really…that's…nice" I said in between grits. Ulrich grinned.

"Are you sure you don't know if you have a crush on her?" He asked. I nodded.

"Well, you probably don't have to worry about anything, I think she might like you" He said.

"Really!" I said kind of happily.

"Well, that's what Amy told me" He said.

"Oh" I said before I jumped in my bed.

"You're tired? It's only 9:47" He said.

"I know, but strangely enough I am tired...Goodnight" I said.

"Night" He said before turning off the light. I wonder what's going to happen tomorrow.

I guess I'll have to wait and see.

* * *

><p><strong>ThinkInsideOut: Well, apparently it wasn't as short as I thought it might be…..Anyways, I hope you enjoyed it and I hope you review. Bye!<strong>


	4. Parental Thoughts

**ThinkInsideOut: Hi! Welcome to the 4****th**** chapter of Code Cousins! I hope you enjoy it .**

* * *

><p><strong>Code Cousins<strong>

**Chapter 4- Parental Thoughts**

**Amy's POV**

* * *

><p>It's been a week since the festival and three weeks since we first arrived here at Kadic and I'm really enjoying it a lot. And it seems as if my sister is enjoying herself with a certain blonde and purple haired boy.<p>

"I wonder if they'll get together" I said sitting down at the table across from Jeremie. He looked up at me.

"Who are you talking about?" He asked.

"Odd and my sister of course" I said. He looked back at the two who were in the line.

"I don't know, but it seems as if the two are getting along very well lately" He said looking back at me.

"Are you always so…intellectual? In the thinking process I mean" I asked.

"Yep, that's Einstein for you" I heard Odd say behind me as he sat down on one side of me and Antoinette sat next to him.

"You and my sister would get along great, she's a bookworm and very much inquisitive" She said. I glared at her slightly.

"I don't ask that many questions" I muttered.

"You ask a question every day, but it's alright it's not a bad thing…nor is it a good thing, so I guess it's both a good thing and a bad thing" She said.

"I don't know why you don't put that knowledge to good use, my sister likes to think a lot" I said. Now she was glaring at me slightly.

"You know why I don't" She said.

"Who cares, are they here?" I asked.

"They still get reports of how we're doing here in school" She said.

"What are you guys talking about?" Ulrich asked sitting down next to Jeremie.

"My parents always expected me to get the high grades and for Antoinette to focus more on her talents, I guess they want us to be like them, my mom focused on her grades and my dad focused on his talents" I said.

"That seems unfair" Odd stated.

"You have no idea, If I even get above a 90, my dad starts asking me questions about how I'm doing in the talent department, that's why I don't even try, but trust me I have what it takes to score high no matter what other people may think….Now, if you'll excuse me I have to go…do something" Antoinette said getting up with her plate, which was quickly emptied, dumping it into the trash and walking out of the cafeteria. I stared after her.

"Go after her, see if she's alright, she gets into certain moods and then she's practically unpredictable…she could do anything" I told Odd. He nodded and immediately ran after her.

"Is it always like this?" Jeremie asked.

"No, it's mostly like this" I said.

"What about you? Does the whole just focus on your grades bother you?" He asked.

"Sometimes, I mean I want to do something other than focus on my grades, but then again it isn't such a bad thing" I said.

"When it comes down to it, what you're being forced to do isn't so bad, but all your sister has to fall on is her talent….That's really harsh" Ulrich said.

"Yeah, my thoughts exactly" I said.

* * *

><p><strong>ThinkInsideOut: And there you have it, I hope you enjoyed it and hope you review some more. <strong>


	5. A Talk With Her

**ThinkInsideOut: Hi! Welcome to the 5****th**** chapter of Code Cousins. I hope you enjoy this one as much as you've enjoyed the others.**

* * *

><p><strong>Code Cousins<strong>

**Chapter 5- A Talk with Her**

**Odd's POV**

* * *

><p>After walking around for about thirty minutes I found her, Antoinette, sitting under a tree in the forest.<p>

"Antoinette!" I called out to her. She looked up at me then looked back down. I ran over to her.

"Why'd you leave like that?" I asked.

"Odd, my whole life has been about talent from the moment I was born. I don't even have a choice" She said. I looked at her.

"You always have a choice, just tell your parents that you want to do other things besides work on your talent" I said.

"It's not that easy, my parents are very…..hard-working, I hardly have enough time to talk to them." She said with a laugh.

"Well, next month is Parents Day, maybe you can talk to them then" I said. She shook her head.

"They probably won't be here" She said.

"And if they are, I'll go along with you, for comfort" I said with a small smile. She looked at me.

"Really? You'd do that for me?" She asked.

"Yeah…." I said.

"Thanks, you're a really great…friend" She said hugging me, which I did return.

"We should head back before we get into trouble" She said.

"If we aren't in trouble already" I said.

"Race you!" She said running. I laughed before running after her.

Though thinking about the whole friend situation….hurts.

* * *

><p><strong>ThinkInsideOut: Review some more for some cookies and hot chocolate!<strong>


	6. Why Can't You Tell Me?

**ThinkInsideOut: Hi! Sorry for the wait but I'm back now with another chapter of Code Cousins!**

**A/N: If you want to read my other stories I wouldn't mind if you left a review or two…Tell your friends too!**

* * *

><p><strong>Code Lyoko- Code Cousins<strong>

**Chapter 6- I Can't Let You Know**

**Antoinette's POV**

* * *

><p>It's been a month and some weeks and recently we've, as in my sister and I, have noticed how very often Odd, Jeremie, and Ulrich would leave class immediately saying that they had some sort of "Emergency". Then afterwards they'd be back in the same place and I always had that "I've already done this" feeling, but I don't remember doing whatever I was doing before. At first I just let it go thinking that it was nothing but it got to the point in which I was feeling it every single time they left for some "Emergency". I told my sister and she said that when she was with them she felt the same thing.<p>

"What do you think it is?" I asked her one day. We were sitting in her room.

"I don't know, I mean it could be nothing, but we've been feeling this for a while now" She answered.

"I wonder where they are always running off to." I wondered aloud.

"I do too" She said. I sighed.

"Do you think if we asked, they'd tell us?" She said after a moment. I looked at her.

"I don't know, but I think that if they wanted to tell us then they would've told us already" I answered.

"Probably" She said before a knock was heard upon her door. I looked towards it.

"Who is it?" I called out.

"Odd and Ulrich" I heard recognizing Odd's voice immediately.

"Come in" I called out after a moment or two. The door opened and I noticed what Ulrich was wearing immediately. I raised an eyebrow.

"What are you wearing?" I asked. He was wearing what people would have worn during the Renaissance and all that.

"I'm in the play" Ulrich said. What he was wearing looked strangely familiar….

"Wait…let me guess…..Romeo and Juliet?" I asked. They looked shocked.

"How'd you guess?" Odd wondered. I smiled.

"I've been in that play before, at my old school" I said. My sister smiled.

"She was Juliet and some boy named Adam was Romeo" She said. I glared at her at the mention of…his name. She looked at me at laughed a bit.

"What's so funny?" Ulrich asked.

"Well, Adam was the "cute boy that almost every girl wanted to date" at our old school and…." She said stopping after I put my hand over her mouth.

"I'll finish that, he was the cute boy of the school and during the rehearsals we'd always practice our scenes and during the kissing scene, I felt nothing of course, but afterwards when the play ended told me that he actually meant what Romeo said the Juliet" I said.

"What's wrong with that?" Ulrich asked. I laughed.

"Do you know how many people hated me at that moment, I mean the girls hated me for him likening me while the guys hated me for powering the girls dedication to getting Adam all to themselves" I said. They nodded in understanding.

"Oh" Was all he said after that. I looked at my sister who looked like she was deep in thought. What in the world is she thinking about?

"Can I ask you two a question?" She said.

"You just did" Odd said. My sister glared at him, I on the other hand chuckled.

"Anyways, what's the question?" Ulrich asked.

"Where do you guys be running off to in the middle of class everyday?" She asked. My eyes widen.

"Um…" Odd started. Ulrich then looked at the clock on Amy's wall.

"Oh! I have to go or I'll be late for rehearsals! See you later!" He said quickly running out the door. I looked at Odd.

"What's the big deal? We just want to know where you guys go everyday in the middle of class" My sister commented.

"I wish I could tell you…but I can't" Odd said. Doesn't he trust us to keep it a secret?

"Don't you trust us to keep it a secret?" I asked. Odd looked at me for a moment.

"Of course…" He said.

"Then what's the problem?" I asked.

"I…I'm sorry" He said before leaving the room in a rush. I stared after him.

"Tori…" My sister started. She only calls me that when I'm in certain moods.

"I should go, I have to draw something for art class" I said walking out of the room and leaving my sister with a worried expression upon her face.

"Why won't you let me know?" I wondered with a sad smile as I walked down the corridor.

* * *

><p><strong>ThinkInsideOut: Thanks for reading folks! Review Please!<strong>


	7. Don't You Trust Me?

**ThinkInsideOut: Hi! Welcome to the 7th chapter of Code Cousins. I hope you enjoy this one as much as you've enjoyed the others. **

**A/N: This is the second part to Why Can't You Tell Me? Or as I like to call it the previous chapter:)**

* * *

><p><strong>Code Cousins<strong>

**Chapter 7- Don't You Trust Me?**

**Odd's POV**

* * *

><p>It was lunch time and Antoinette and Amy still haven't arrived yet…are they mad about yesterday?<p>

"I'm sure that they're on their way or they're doing something else of importance?" Yumi said. I stared at her.

"What's more important than eating?" I asked.

"A lot of things" Ulrich answered. I glowered at him. Then we heard the door to the cafeteria open. We watched as Antoinette and Amy walked to the lunch line and completely ignore us on the way.

"I'm guessing that this is about yesterday" Ulrich muttered. I nodded in agreement.

"What happened yesterday?" Yumi asked.

"They asked us why we were always leaving in the middle of the class almost every day" I said. She then had a look of understanding.

"Why can't we tell them?" She asked.

"We told Jeremie that and he said that it was too risky and that the teachers would be more suspicious if they started leaving in the middle of their classes as well" Ulrich said. She nodded. Then we watched as the girls walk pass us again.

"Antoinette" I called out. She stopped and looked at me.

"Yes?" She asked.

"Did we do something wrong?" I asked.

"No" She said.

"Then why were you guys ignoring us just now?" Ulrich asked. She shrugged her shoulders.

"I have to go" She said. I stood up.

"Wait!" I called out. She and her sister turned back towards us.

"We have other things we have to do you know" Amy said.

"Why are you guys acting like this?" Yumi asked.

"Acting like what?" Amy asked.

"Like you're mad at us" She answered.

"We're not mad…." Amy said.

"Then what are you then?" Ulrich asked. I was looking at Amy but then turned towards Antoinette when she started speaking.

"Do you trust us?" She asked.

"Of course we do" I answered.

"Are you sure?" She asked.

"Yes" I said. She smiled and then walked up really close to my face.

"It doesn't seem like it to me and it hurts to know that" She said before walking away with her sister. My eyes were widened.

"Odd?" I heard Yumi call out.

"Why is it that the ones we care about always end up getting hurt because of our secret?" I whispered loud of enough for both of them to hear before walking off myself.

"Of course we trust you….I trust you Annie (Antoinette's nickname), I trust you a lot" I thought sadly.

* * *

><p><strong>ThinkInsideOut: It's seems that our characters are sad now…how depressing that must be. Anyways! Review if you will!<strong>


	8. Parents Day

**MoonlightNightChara: Yes, I changed my username, I love Shugo Chara now (You should check it out), but not as much as Death Note or Code Lyoko.**

* * *

><p><strong>Code Lyoko- Code Cousins<strong>

**Chapter 8- Parents Day**

**Amy's POV**

* * *

><p>It's been over a week since my sister and I talked to Odd and Ulrich about their secret and we forgave them a few days ago…though my sister hasn't been quite the same since then. She would force her smiles, join after class activities to avoid the others (From my perspective), and when we did hang out with the others she would hardly speak. I think she really doesn't believe that they trust her…or more specifically that Odd doesn't trust her.<p>

"Are you guys ready for today?" I asked the gang as we entered the classroom, with the exception of Yumi.

"Somewhat" Ulrich answered.

"Not really…" Odd said. I noticed a change in him too lately. He'd seem happy one day then sad and secluded another. I talked to the others about it and they think it has something to do with my sister's behavior, and I agreed wholeheartedly.

"Are you still going to help out my sister?" I asked him. He stared at me.

"She hardly speaks to me nor will she look at me…I'm not sure what she wants me to do now" He said. I looked over at my sister, who arrived before us, before walking over to her. She looked up at me.

"Yes?" She asked.

"Do you still want Odd to come with you when our parents come?" I asked.

"He can…if he wants to" She said before turning away from me. I sighed before heading back over to Ulrich, Odd, and Jeremie (He just entered the classroom).

"I asked her if she wanted you to and she said that you could if you wanted to" I told Odd. He looked over to Antoinette. I saw sadness in his eyes.

"I'll help" He said after a moment or two. I grinned.

"Great, with luck maybe she'll be herself again after this" I said.

"Maybe" Ulrich said before the teacher entered the class. And it began…

After class we all headed to the cafeteria where our parents were supposed to meet us. I looked all over the place until I saw our parents.

"There they are" I told Odd who was standing on one side of me while my sister was standing on the other. They didn't even look at each other.

"They look nice" He said.

"Yeah, appearances aren't everything" I said.

"Hey mom, hey dad" I said to them as we approached then. They smiled.

"Hey, it's been a while since we last saw you two, you've grown so much" My dad said before hugging both me and Antoinette. She looked partially annoyed…

"How are your grades?" My mom asked.

"Superb" I said.

"How's your extracurricular activities coming along, Annie?" My dad asked my sister. She looked at him with a very forced smile.

"Awesome, fantastic, superb and any other synonym of those words you can say to describe my grades" She said. I frowned a bit. She seemed a bit tenser than she usually was around our parents. I wonder why?

"Oh! This is Odd, he's one of our friends here" I told them motioning to Odd who was looking at Antoinette. I could see the worry in his eyes, but his face lacked any hint of it.

"It's nice to meet you" He told them turning away from my sister.

"Tell me, what do you want to do when you get out of school?" My dad asked him. Oh lord…

"Be a game designer" He said. My dad nodded.

"Interesting" He said. Odd looked at me and I looked at him and shrugged. My father is weird sometimes…

"Have you joined any sports, Annie?" My mom asked her.

"Yes, I joined the volleyball team" She said. (A/N: It's been a while since I watched the show, so I'm not sure what sports teams they have there)

"Is that all?" My dad asked. Great…here we go again.

"Yes, is there a problem?" She asked. I could tell she was getting angry and so could Odd by the way he was looking at her.

"I thought that maybe you would've joined some more, you know to broaden your talent abilities" He said.

"I'm good at like 7 sports, why do I need to broaden my talents beyond that?" She asked.

"You never know what might happen if you don't reach the finish line" He said.

"What your father is trying to say is that maybe you should put a bit more effort in the talent department" My mom said. I then watched as my sister stood there, motionless, and no expression upon her face.

"Annie?" I said waving a hand In front of her face.

"I'm going back to my dorm" She said not giving my parents a second glance before walking off. I sighed before looking at my parents with a hardened expression.

"The least you could do is let her work on her grades in other subjects besides talent based ones" I told them.

"She is smart…" I heard Odd say. I looked at him. He had a stony expression on.

"Excuse me?" My dad said.

"She's smart you know and telling her to just focus on her talents isn't helping her at all, in fact I think it's slowing her down and by the way I saw her act around you I think that it's distancing her more from you" He said before walking off I guess to go check on Antoinette.

"How saddening you two are" I said to my parents before walking off and leaving my them with their thoughts. It was wrong of me to say, but it needed to be said.

* * *

><p><strong>MoonlightNightChara: I hope you enjoyed this chapter and I'm about to head on to bed. But, you will get your new chapter tomorrow. Here's the title: Another Talk with Her. See You Later!<strong>


	9. Another Talk with HerA Happy Ending

**MoonlightNightChara: Hello people of fanfiction are you ready for this next chapter? Yes? No? Maybe? Well, I hope you are because this is the last chapter and it's the one you've all been waiting for! I hope you like it.**

* * *

><p><strong>Code Lyoko- Code Cousins<strong>

**Chapter 9- Another Talk with Her/ A Happy Ending**

**Odd's POV**

* * *

><p>After saying what I had to say to Antoinette's parents, I quickly walked off to her dorm room where I heard the sounds of crying. I knocked on her door.<p>

"Who is it?" I heard her asked from the other side.

"It's Odd" I said. There was about a minute of silence before the door opened.

"What do you want?" She asked. Her eyes were red and she didn't look happy, and it hurt me to see her that way.

"I came to see if you were alright" I said. She stared at me before she motioned for me to come in. I did and sat on the couch she had across from her bed while she sat down on her bed.

"Antoinette, I'm sorry….I didn't mean to hurt your feelings and it pains me to see you hurting…I…" I said before I was interrupted.

"Can you tell me why you can't tell me your secret?" She asked.

"Well, Jeremie doesn't want us to tell you because everyone will just get more suspicious if you and your sister start to leave as well, though I have my own personal reason for why I can't tell you" I said.

"Which is?" She asked. I stood up to go sit next to her.

"The secret that we have is a dangerous one, the things that are behind it I don't want you to experience…I don't want to lose you" I said. Her eyes widened before I saw a blush spread across her face.

"Is it that bad?" She asked. It was I mean if Xana every got hold of her, and her sister of course, I wouldn't know what to do…Xana is a powerful virus and I didn't want to lose her to it.

"It is" I said. She looked at me before hugging me. Of course me, being shocked at the moment, responded late but responded nevertheless.

"I suppose we can wait until you can tell us…if such a time comes" She said. I smiled. That was one of the things I liked about her, that she looked to the future with a smile, even if it hurts to do so.

"It will" I said before pulling away from her, though I didn't let her go and neither did she to me.

"Odd…" She started. I was quiet, wondering if this was my moment, my moment to finally tell her how much I care.

"Annie, I have something to tell you" I said. She looked at me confused.

"What is it?" She asked.

"When you got here I was slightly attracted to you, like others, but the more I got to know you the more I realized that that slight attraction has grown into something more than that" I said. She was quiet before a grin spread across her face.

"A simple, I like you would have sufficed, but your way of saying it is better" She said before I felt a pair of lips on mine. My eyes immediately closed and I pulled her slightly closer to me. The kiss was sweet and a bit passionate, nothing more or less. When we pulled apart, both of us partially out of breathe, we grinned at the other.

"Are we?" I asked.

"If you want to be" She said. I nodded, I wanted to be.

"Great, and I have a feeling what the others will say when we tell them" She said. I chuckled.

"I do too, but we should wait before we tell them, okay? I just want to get used to this first" I said. She nodded.

"Same here" She said.

"It's a new beginning" I said.

"But it's not over yet" She said before I kissed her once more.

_Ending of Code Cousins_

_*Insert Credits*_

_Story By: MoonlightNightChara_

_Script by: MoonlightNightChara_

_Message from author: I hope you've all enjoyed this story and I can't wait to see you in the next one. It will be called Code Lyoko: Code X.A.N.A._

_See you soon!_

* * *

><p><strong>MoonlightNightChara: This is all that I have to say:<strong>

**It's been fun**

**But don't fret it's not over yet ;)**


End file.
